Erdraugwen
Personality * Curious * Open-minded (She thinks so) * Whistful * Stoic * Possesses a strong sense of justice (...despises slavery.) She enjoys a good mead once in a while but tends not to drink much, preferring to be in control of her behavior. This is reflected in her fighting style, tending to remain at long range, picking off opponents instead of up close, where she tends to lose herself in the violence, causing irreparable damage to her enemies. (ex: decapitation) She is slow to trust others, a remnant of her wolf-half, but once she does, she is fiercely loyal and protective. Despite racial stereotypes, Er-en is far from a vegetarian but that does not prevent her from respecting the life sacrificed. Those who abuse life are seen as a disease in her eyes. Appearance Lean, athletic build with elegant features typical of her race. Most notable are her tail and ears, which, with the pattern of colors speckling her fur and hair, suggests wolf. Warm toned and tanned from time spent outdoors. Background Born deep in the lush sacred forests of Kholecha, Erdraugwen was one of two children, twins, birthed by traveling merchants and given the name Luvese (Moon.) Upon their birth, her parents settled down in the elven city of Yggdrasil, a trading hub and utopia and home to a wide assortment of elves (wild elves majority.) Luvese was warm toned but fair skinned with dark auburn hair before she'd merged with Erdraugwen, or "the lone wolf," her fated other half.* The lone wolf was old and weathered, having lived a painful existence, constantly fighting for and earning his survival after his pack had been slaughtered. He could feel a hole in his being, an old but familiar hole unlike the loss of his pack but he could not know it was because he'd only been half of his true self. Luvese was in his territory, rendering her a threat... yet, there was something else that brought him to her. Luvese fought and used her time spent among trees and hunting the beasts of the forest to her advantage until eventually they were locked in a desperate deadlock until it was understood and the two became one. (ouch? until until... hmm halp?) Luvese returned to her parents tired and beaten but instead of the congratulations and support she expected to receive, they were instead shocked and hesitant. Further pushing Luvese away, her brother Veli (Sun) had come home, merged with the impossibly elusive and rare jackalope. He'd received what Luvese did not, doted on and seemingly favored in her parents' eyes. She became furious with envy, feeling ultimately rejected by everything she held dear. The once inseparable twins drifted apart, on no fault of Veli's who tried to break through Luvese's now icy disposition. She'd distanced herself until she could no longer stand to be around them, spending increasing amounts of time alone in the forests, exploring or hunting. She still cared for and loved her family but somehow, she just could not get a grip on these new emotions and behaviors. She had to leave... to get out, learn how to live in her new form. One day, she ran into a band of rangers who'd been warding off a camp of bandits harboring new slaves. She joined them and with her limited skills was able to assist them in their downfall, freeing some of the captured elves. The leader of this band decided to recruit the young wild elf, who agreed and with time and a firm leadership, Luvese soon became close friends. One night, their camp was raided by bandits. The bandits that got away had come back with reinforcements and intent on revenge. The bandits had the upper hand but were eventually defeated but not without major casualties for the rangers. The leader had been gravely wounded and as a token of their short time together, she gave Luvese the bear-claw necklace she always wore, so that she would always remember. It was here she knew she would become a ranger, much to the further disappointment of her parents, who'd hoped she'd help the family business, like her brother would. Yes, she'd returned home after her experience, looking to make amends with her parents and beloved twin. She was surprised to be welcome home with open arms and tears. Things would never be exactly as she'd hoped with them but she was glad they'd forgiven her. Once she was satisfied and able to mourn fully her loss, she said her goodbyes, taking the first step in her journey to truly discover who she is. Until that happened, she would adopt the name Erdraugwen, the lone wolf, in honor of her other half. *(All wild elves are born as only half of their true self and only become whole when encountering the other. There is a ritual that takes place that may proceed smoothly or rough in the attempt to prove they are ready.) Equipment * A hunting bow of sentimental value made of red juniper (Composite Longbow.) * Her trusty Kukri, useful for trailblazing. * Minimal light leather armor (made from the furs and skin of deer) for ease of movement. * A large, grey-toned, fur-lined cloak for somber times and stealthy nights... * An extra set of clothes, for exploring. * A fancy dress for those special occasions. * Bear-claw necklace. Quotes "..." Other Info Player: Starrlynx Character Sheet